The Social Obligation
by XX4aXX
Summary: What if Penny said yes in Episode 5.10?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I used some of the episode dialogue in this first chapter, but after this it is all my imagination**

**I do not own any of these characters, wish I did.**

**This is just to set it up, very short first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Penny let Sheldon into her apartment, and walked back to her cooking. Tonight it was Macaroni Cheese.<p>

"What's up?" she asked.

He shut the door and turned to look at her. "I came to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Did she hear that correctly? "I'm sorry what?"

"A date, you and me." he walked or danced over to the kitchen island. "Dining, dancing, perhaps you would like to take in a prize fight."

She knew what she should say, this is all about Amy, about making her jealous, she should say no.

"Yes." she replied. "I would love to go on date with you."

He smiled smuggly at her, of course she would.

"So when?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night is Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 7.30pm sharp." he turned to leave.

"I don't care to take in a prize fight though."

"Good, because neither would I." he said as he left the apartment.

Penny looked at her macaroni, she knew that he really didn't want to take her out, but she hadn't had a date for ages, and besides it will just be a bit of fun, no-one will get harmed, nothing for Amy to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was just walking into the laundry room as Penny was finishing up.

"Hey Penny, not doing your laundry tonight with Sheldon?" He started to load the machine with his laundry.

Penny swung around to look at Leonard, she had a smile on her face. "No, he and I have a date tonight."

Leonard's face fell and he stopped loading the machine, he looked at Penny. "You have a what?"

"A date, well not a real date." Penny shrugged. "He just wants to make Amy jealous so he asked me on a date and I haven't been out on a date for ages, so I said yes."

Leonard didn't say anything.

Penny looked away from him and started to bite her bottom lip. "It's not a real date Leonard, and it's Sheldon, so not like anything gunna happen, I'll probably be home and tucked up in bed by 9.30."

"Alone I hope." Leonard said.

"Leonard, come on, it's Sheldon. He's my friend and it just seemed that it could be a bit of fun." She defended herself.

Leonard thought a little more and then realised that he was overreacting, it is Sheldon she is going out with after all. "Sorry Penny, that was uncalled for. Well you and Sheldon have a nice time tonight."

* * *

><p>Leonard walked into Apartment 4A. "Sheldon" he yelled.<p>

Sheldon appeared from his bedroom. "Yes Leonard?"

"You are taking Penny out on a date tonight?"

"Yes Leonard."

"Why?"

Sheldon thought about he answer. "Because I asked her and she said yes." He stepped down the step and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of pop out of the fridge.

"Is it just to get back at Amy?" Leonard placed his washing basket down on the lounge room table and walked over to Sheldon.

"Why does everyone think that? NO!" Sheldon replied defiantly.

"You sure, it sounds like it to me. Sheldon why don't you just phone Amy and tell her how you feel."

Sheldon dropped his head. "Leonard, let me say this so you can understand. Amy went on a date with Stuart last night. She wants to be my girlfriend, I don't want to be her boyfriend, so I don't care."

"You sure about that buddy?" Leonard questioned.

"Yes. If Amy wants to be someone's girlfriend, then let that someone be Stuart, all though I really don't seeing that lasting very long." he scoffed.

"Ok, so why ask Penny out on a date?" Leonard smiled at his question, he knew that he had Sheldon at checkmate, that Sheldon would have to confront his feelings for Amy.

"Because if Amy is moving on, I think I should too."

Not the reply he expected. "With Penny?"

"Why not, you dated her?" Sheldon cocked his head to the side.

"Well that is rule number 1 as to why you shouldn't." Leonard raised his voice slightly.

"Oh. OH."

The room went silent whilst both men thought about what next to say.

"It's too late now Leonard. It would be rude to break the date now, and besides I've booked the restaurant and they have a strict no show up we charge you policy."

Leonard looked at his guileless friend, there was no chance of anything happening, what is Leonard so concerned about. Let them go out, have a hopefully good time together and then they will both be happy tomorrow and Sheldon and Amy will get back together and Penny will realise that Leonard is a good date after all.

"It's ok Sheldon, you take Penny out tonight and have a good time."

Sheldon smiled at Leonard and returned to his room.

* * *

><p>At about 7.20 both Raj and Howard arrived at 4A.<p>

"So what's on the cards tonight?" Howard enquired.

Leonard was sitting in his chair watching a documentary on Starfish. "Well we could go to see a movie?"

"Or go out to a club?" Raj questioned.

"Raj, I'm engaged, why do I need to go to a club?" Howard replied.

"Well for Leonard and I to meet women."

Howard turned to look at Leonard hoping that he would vote down the idea, but instead Howard was outvoted.

"So just leaving Sheldon at home then tonight, or is he going to join us?" Howard asked sarcastically.

Leonard flippantly replied. "No Sheldon has a date tonight."

"With Amy, nice. So he decided to become a man hey." Howard laughed.

Leonard looked at Howard. "No with Penny." and then he smiled.

Raj looked at Howard and Howard looked at Raj.

"Dude did you just say with Penny?" Raj asked.

Howard also replied at exactly the same time "With Penny?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just calm down guys, it's just a play date."

Howard and Raj looked at each other and then again at Leonard.

"So you're not jealous then?" Howard moved closer to Leonard, almost sitting in Sheldon's spot.

"No, it Sheldon she's going out with. Why would I be jealous." Leonard laughed.

Just then Sheldon appeared in the room, he was dressed in his black suit with his black shirt and tie.

"Hey Sheldon." Leonard got up off his chair. Leonard wasn't unaware that Sheldon was a good looking man, just that normally he wasn't a threat to Leonard. "All dressed up I see, so where are you and Penny going to tonight, which Sheldon approved restaurant?"

"None. I ordered a table at Mi Piace."

"Mi Piace, that's awful expensive Sheldon?" Leonard looked at his friend.

"Well I read that if a man wants to impress a woman and show her a good time, he needs to take her somewhere nice."

Raj interjected. "But it's not an approved restaurant?"

"It is now, I went there for lunch today." Sheldon replied.

Leonard sat down why was he getting a knot in his stomach?

"Oh nearly forgot." Sheldon returned to his room and then appeared back into the lounge room with a bunch of red roses and some chocolates in a heart shaped box.

Raj walked over to Sheldon. "You're giving her flowers and chocolates in an heart shaped box Sheldon?"

He then turned to look at Leonard who was looking a little queasy.

"Well gentlemen, best not leave the lady waiting. Goodnight." Sheldon left the apartment.

"Play date eh!" Was all Howard said as he turned to look at Leonard who by now had he head between his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Thank you all for the reviews and follows and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**My Italian is not great, but I double checked my translation and I think it is correct. **

**Sheldon is a little OOC in this story.**

* * *

><p>Penny tried on several dresses before deciding on the dark green one. She had bought it at a sale a few months back and hadn't had a chance to wear it yet, but was it too much she thought, they will probably end up at the local Chinese. Damn it, she hadn't been out on a date for ages, she was going to wear the green dress. She grabbed her silver open toed stilettos and her silver clutch, gave herself one last look in the mirror and was happy.<p>

She poured herself a glass of wine, why was she so nervous? She took a sip and went back to look at herself in the mirror, she was still happy with her choice. Sheldon will probably turn up in his Flash T-Shirt, but oh well, at least one of them made an effort.

It was 7.30pm exactly and the expected three knocks sounded at her door. She placed her glass on the kitchen sink and sprayed her mouth with some mint spray. She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised at the effort Sheldon had taken.

"Penny, these are for you." He handed her the flowers and the chocolates.

"Oh, oh Sheldon, you didn't have to do that sweetie. Come in." She walked over to her kitchen and looked for a vase all the time smelling the sweet scent of the roses. "These are beautiful Sheldon and such a rich scent, where did you ever find roses with a perfume?"

Sheldon had shut the door behind him and followed Penny to the kitchen. "So you like them Penny?"

Penny looked at him. "Sheldon they are beautiful, no-one ever bought me flowers before, ever."

"Well I believe that a gentleman should bring a lady flowers and chocolates on a first date, you know to make an impression." He replied.

"Well they are both beautiful, thank you." Penny smiled at him, and he smiled back. "So where are we going to dinner?"

"Mi Piace, on Colorado Blvd."

"Gee, that's awfully expensive Sheldon."

"My treat Penny. Shall we go?" Sheldon walked to the door and opened it. "The taxi is waiting."

"I'm not driving?"

"No, I'm taking you out on a date, of course you aren't driving." He walked out to the landing and waited for Penny to close the door. He knew that behind 4A three sets of eyes were fighting to get their turn to look out of the peep hole to see if they could see anything. So he decided to let them see something and he turned toward Penny and held out his arm for her to take.

* * *

><p>Sheldon being a true southern gentlemen held the taxi door open for Penny and opened the door for her to the restaurant too. Penny wasn't used to this Sheldon and was slightly taken aback.<p>

"Table for two for Dr Sheldon Cooper." He announced to the Maitre de, who asked them to follow, they were given a table near the window.

"This is a very nice place here Sheldon. Have you eaten here before?" Penny asked.

"Yes. This afternoon."

"This afternoon?" She replied shocked.

"I had to check if it met my standards, and of course if it is good enough for my date."

Penny smiled at him, this Sheldon was so sweet.

The waiter appeared at the table and asked if they were ready to order any drinks. Penny ordered a champagne martini and Sheldon ordered a glass of sparkling water.

"Sheldon, when you had your first date with Amy, you had no idea."

"I've been researching Penny." He changed the subject. "Do you know what Mi Piace means?"

"My place?"

"No it's Italian for I Like." He looked straight into her eyes and then he swallowed hard and turned away.

Penny smiled,she thought she saw a blush in Sheldon's cheeks. Was it hot in here?

The waiter returned with their drinks and took their dinner order and left them alone. Penny took a sip of her drink, it was delicious. "Ah sweetie, I'll pay you back for this drink."

"You will do no such thing." Sheldon argued. "I am taking you out on a date."

"But Sheldon, it's not a real date."

"Why ever not? Did I not bring you flowers, did I not bring you chocolates, did I not bring you to an expensive restaurant?" Sheldon answered.

Penny looked at him he really thought they were on a date. "Yes Sheldon sorry."

"Besides, if this isn't a real date why did you wear that beautiful dress?"

"You think it's beautiful?" Penny placed her right hand up to her throat. "Thank you sweetie, and you are looking very nice tonight too." she took another sip of her drink. Wow it is hot in here.

"Yes Penny you look very nice tonight, as well you know." Sheldon smiled at her.

She took another sip of her drink and looked up at Sheldon who was looking straight at her.

"So what's happening between you and Amy then?"

"As you know Amy wants a boyfriend, but I don't want to be her boyfriend, so she has moved onto another man, Stuart. I think that is all the facts." Sheldon sat back in his seat.

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I mind?" He leaned forward and looked straight into Penny's eyes. "If I wanted to be her boyfriend it would be her sitting opposite me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - A very very short Chapter, but it covers everything I wanted to.

* * *

><p>Penny nearly drowned herself with her drink at Sheldon's statement.<p>

"Sheldon, did you just mean what I think you meant?"

"Penny." he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I always say what I mean to say."

"Perhaps I didn't understand what you said." Penny took another sip of her wine.

"Very likely." He hesitated and then continued. "Penny I have decided I want to be your boyfriend."

"Excuse me? Did you just say you want to be my boyfriend."

"Penny if you are to be my girlfriend you will need to learn to listen to me."

"Sheldon if you are to be my boyfriend you will need to learn to not be obnoxious." She replied.

Penny fiddled with her cutlery, waiting for Sheldon to say something, but he didn't so she just blurted out what was on her mind "Why?"

"Why what Penny? Why does your champagne fizz?"

Penny shook her head. "Sheldon, why do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"When Amy was pushing me to be her boyfriend, I realised then that I didn't feel about her as I do about you." He stopped talking and nervously took a sip of his drink.

"You have feelings for me?" Penny again bought her hand up to her throat, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in complete amazement.

"Your champagne fizzes because of the dirt in your glass." Sheldon raised his head and continued. "It was once believed that imperfections in the glass actually caused the fizz, but recent research has proved that it is the dirt in your glass that causes the bubbles."

"You have feeling for me Sheldon?" She asked again.

"I thought that would be obvious, I am taking you out on a date, I bought you flowers and chocolates. I have never done any of these actions for anyone else."

"But Sheldon, do you understand exactly what being a boyfriend would mean?"

"So we are going to have the talk about the coitus now?" he asked.

It was Penny's turn to be uncomfortable now. "Sheldon, no, I just meant, being a boyfriend is more than just going on dates sweetie. It's about being there for the other person, supporting the other person, having fun, sharing interests, but yes it's about wanting the other person too Sheldon, you know in a physical way."

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I am prepared to try Penny."

Penny looked at the man sitting across the table from her, could she really consider him boyfriend material, with a few tweaks in his personality yeah why not. "Sheldon, I'm really flattered, but let's just see how this date goes shall we."

"It's going well so far isn't it?" Sheldon said just as the waiter returned to the table to serve the appertisers.

"Yes sweetie, it's going well." She smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N= Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What about Amy?" Penny asked as she took a bit of her food.<p>

Sheldon placed his napkin neatly on his lap and looked at Penny. "What about Amy?"

"Have you thought how this might affect her?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you expect her to feel?" Penny took another sip of her drink.

Sheldon looked at Penny. "I don't understand your question Penny?"

Penny looked at Sheldon, yep he really had no idea what she was talking about "Well she might be upset?"

"Why?" Sheldon had a look of mystification on his face.

Penny knew she had to explain it better than she had. "Ok, so you say you want to be my boyfriend. How would you feel if I said I wanted to be say Leonard's girlfriend instead?"

Sheldon looked at Penny with a look of complete surprise. "Why would you want to be Leonard's girlfriend rather than mine?"

"No Sheldon, I don't want to be Leonard's girlfriend, I was just using that as an example. My point is how would you feel if I told you that?"

"I would feel that you are quite mad." He replied in all sincerity.

"Sheldon I mean would it upset you?"

"I'm beginning to rethink my request. Why on ever would you want to go out with Leonard rather than me?"

He really does have a high opinion of himself, but Penny understands that for a genius he really has no idea sometime. "Sheldon, what I am saying is that Amy might be upset if we start to go out. You are saying to her it's not that I don't want to be a boyfriend, I just don't want to be your boyfriend." Penny could see Sheldon start to say something, but she had to interrupt him to finish her explanation. "She will be hurt Sheldon, have you thought about that?"

"MMMM." Sheldon sat and contemplated Penny's words, for a non genius she is very clever at times he thought, at least in the area's that he lacks knowledge in. "I should talk to her."

"Carefully Sheldon, you will need to be tactful. Perhaps we should talk to her together, but let's see how this goes first before saying anything to her. No need to upset her for no reason."

"Yes I think that would be for the best." Sheldon adjusted his knifes and forks, they had to straight and at equal distance apart form each other before he picked up his fork and stabbed at his food. "So you don't want to be Leonard's girlfriend do you?"

"No Sheldon I don't. This" She pointed between them both. "Between us could be interesting, but we will wait and see."

After dinner Sheldon as promised took Penny dancing, he remembered the place that they went to once before with Amy and Bernadette, and as he knew no other place to go ballroom dancing he took Penny there.

Sheldon didn't want to hold Penny close, but she insisted that he did, she wasn't going to repeat the Shamy dance. Sheldon placed his arm around Penny's waist and they started to dance, but there was at least half a yard between them, but she let it go this one dance. They were both awkward and Penny looked anywhere but at Sheldon, Sheldon seemed to be looking at the floor most of the time, for anyone looking on for the sidelines they would have looked like a couple out on their first date, which was true, but they were old friends, it shouldn't have been so awkward. The next dance they sat out, and Sheldon got them both a soft drink. They sat there for two more songs, just watching other people dance but then a new song came on and Penny hopped up. "Come on sweetie, let's dance." she grabbed his hand and lead him the the dance floor.

Sheldon tried once again to keep Penny at arm's length, but she wasn't having any of that, "You want to be my boyfriend sweetie, you are going to have to come in closer at some stage." and with that she pulled him right up against her body. Sheldon let out a startled yelp, but he didn't pull away. They danced to the music again not looking at each other, but them Sheldon cleared his throat and Penny looked up at him and he was looking directly at her. His eyes so blue, and he smile slightly at her.

She let go of his hand and moved her hand up to his jaw, and she pulled his face down and kissed him three times on the lips, she moved her face away from his and then let her hand drop, still staring into those deep blue eyes. Sheldon didn't move he just stood there looking at her, they had both stopped dancing and were just standing on the floor looking at each other.

"Time to go home now I think Penny." He turned his back to Penny and walked away leaving her standing on the floor alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you all for the alerts, favourites and reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Another short chapter, sorry I just like to work with short chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy, I like this chapter myself.**

* * *

><p>Penny watched as Sheldon disappeared into the crowd. She looked around at everyone else and they in turn were for the most part were looking at her, she looked to the ground with embarrassment, then felt a hand take hers. She looked up at Sheldon. "I meant for us both to go home."<p>

She followed him the edge of the dance floor then pulled his hand to get him to stop. He turned to look at her and she wasn't smiling. "Sheldon don't you ever do anything like that again."

Sheldon looked at her bewildered he had no idea what social faux pas he had just committed.

"You left me on the dance floor alone." Penny raised her voice. "I kissed you, and you." She took a deep breath. "You just turned away from me and then walked off the floor and left there alone."

Sheldon could feel the eyes of the room on him and he didn't like it at all. "Penny, I'm sorry, now can we go home?"

"You know sometimes saying I'm sorry isn't enough Sheldon." She let go of his hand and walked to the ladies room. She shut the door of the cubicle and lent against the door, tears came to her eyes. Why was she crying? She hadn't even thought of Sheldon as anything but a friend before. Why should his actions on the dance floor upset her so.

Sheldon waited patiently for Penny to appear from the ladies room, he hadn't meant to hurt her, he really didn't understand how he had upset her, no more than he could understand why his mind kept going back to the kiss she gave him. He had been kissed before, Leonard's mother had kissed him the once, something that he, Penny and Beverly have all agreed to forget. Amy too once kissed him, but none of those had made his heart palpitate before. He turned to look at the door as it opened and he saw Penny walk toward him.

"Sheldon, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Penny," He hesitated, he clenched his jaw and looked to the floor. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

Penny looked at at Sheldon and she broke into a smile. "Really? You know if you had just said that to me."

Sheldon smiled in return. "Shall we go home now?"

"Yes I think we should." Penny grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 10.30pm when Penny and Sheldon reached the landing and to the door of 4B.<p>

"I had a really good time tonight Sheldon." Penny opened her door and then turned to look at Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded toward the door of apartment 4A. "You know that one of them is peering out the peep hole and relating what they are seeing to the others."

"Ah really, do you want to come in Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked to 4A and then back at Penny. "Yes Penny I would."

* * *

><p>"So what's happening?." Howard asked.<p>

"Oh Penny just said something and Sheldon looked to our door. Oh, oh they are going into her apartment." Raj as the tallest had been chosen to be their eyes on the scene.

"No way!" Leonard throw his arms in the air and walked away from the door.

"Seems the play date went well." Howard sat down on the couch. "Never mind Leonard perhaps you can see if Leslie Winkle will play the cello with you again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks all for the reviews, alerts and making my story a favourite. **

**Hope you like this chapter, it's the second to last for this story.**

* * *

><p>Penny closed the door behind Sheldon and walked over to her fridge. The smell of the roses permeated throughout the air, and Penny took a deep breath in.<p>

"Those roses smell beautiful Sheldon." She turned to look in his direction. He was just standing next to the couch. "You can sit down if you like. Would you like a drink?."

"Oh ok." He sat. "Do you have Yoohoo?"

"No sorry sweetie." She looked into her fridge and pulled out a can of diet coke. "I have this."

"That will do."

She grabbed two cans and two glasses and returned to the couch.

"So was it a good date Penny?"

Penny poured her drink into her glass. "Sheldon, I had a remarkably good time tonight all in all."

"You didn't expect to have a good time?" He titled his head slightly.

"Well I wasn't really sure what to expect to be honest."

The room fell silent.

Penny reached for her remote and turned on her Hi-Fi, a little soft music to try to relax the atmosphere. She had been alone with Sheldon many times in the last 5 years, so why was she so nervous, and she could hardly fail to notice that Sheldon was too, he had been fiddling with the edge of her couch since sitting down.

Then she remembered something and she jumped up, "Chocolates." and grabbed them from the kitchen island.

She opened the box and looked at them. "I know let's play a game, close your eyes Sheldon, and tell me what flavour this chocolate is."

He looked at her with slight distrust.

"I won't punch you I promise. Close your eyes, open your mouth." She grabbed a chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

He bit down and chewed and tasted the chocolate, he thought about his reply carefully for a moment and then replied "Raspberry."

"Very good." She clapped her hands, now me, you choose one and I'll close my eyes.

"Don't bite me."

"Of course I won't bite you." She laughed.

She closed her eyes and opened her month. She felt him place the chocolate in her mouth,. "Mm white chocolate and there is something else. Pistachio." she opened her eyes.

"Very good Penny."

"Another one?" she asked him.

"One more I think." Sheldon closed his eyes.

Penny grabbed a chocolate, dark chocolate and blood orange. She placed it in her teeth and leaned up to Sheldon's mouth, he took a bite and then felt her lips against his, he opened his eyes.

"Penny!" He pulled away.

She smiled at him. "Well." She chewed her half of the chocolate.

Sheldon stood up. "I think it might be time to go now."

"Sit down Sheldon. You said you wanted to be alone with me." She patted the couch.

"Sorry?"

"At the dance, you said you wanted to be alone with me. Why?"

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably, then sat down again. "When you kissed me, I, I, I. My heart started to race, I felt warm."

"So you liked it hey." She moved in closer to him. "Do you want to do it again?"

He nodded his head, so Penny moved in closer still, they sat there quiet just looking at each other. Sheldon licked at his lips and Penny started to bite her bottom lip damn she was nervous,, then Sheldon spoke. "Would you brush your teeth first?"

Penny felt a little hurt, but understood that he didn't mean to offend her, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash.

"Ok all brushed, and gargled." She sat down next to him again. "Ok, how about you kiss me this time Sheldon."

"Do you want me to go and brush my teeth?"

"Yeh try that, go into your apartment, past Leonard, Howard and Raj, tell them you are just going to brush your teeth so that we can kiss and then come back here."

"Ok." He replied completely unaware of the sarcastic tone in Penny's voice.

"Sheldon, I was joking. No I don't want you to go and brush your teeth." She laughed.

Sheldon licked at his lips and closed his eyes. His kiss was very chaste and lasted about 5 seconds. He sat back and looked at Penny waiting for her to say something.

Penny choose her words carefully. "OK. Well, you like to learn new things right Sheldon?"

"Yes, but there is not much that you could, oh!" He realised that yes there really were things that he could learn from Penny.

"So close your eyes."

Penny looked at Sheldon sitting on her couch with his eyes closed waiting for her to kiss him, she moved in closer still. His lips were soft and she licked at his bottom lip, "You're bottom lip Sheldon is very nice." she whispered, and she kissed him again using her hands to tilt his head so that she could kiss him deeper.

She pulled away. "Now you try."

He adjusted himself on the seat, and took a deep breath. "OK."

Slowly he leaned into Penny and closed his eyes, he slightly titled his head realising that it was a better angle to kiss her from, he kissed Penny just as she had done to him, licking at her bottom lip and just as he finished he quietly said. "You are look beautiful tonight Penny."

He pulled away and Penny looked at him and smiled "You are a very good student Dr Cooper."

"You want to try it again?" She asked.

He nodded, again he leaned in and closed his eyes, and titled his head like before, his lips were so soft and full and when he licked at her bottom lip this time he took more time with it, almost teasingly. He nibbled at her bottom lip which was unexpected and moved his mouth to just under her ear and kissed her, she moaned, his mouth carried down her neck to her shoulder

"Oh Sheldon, where did you learn to do that? You like to be the good at everything you do, don't you?" she laughed.

"I am good at everything I do." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter, I've really enjoyed writing this story and glad that you seemed to have liked it, please review, I'm interestedin what you think of the ending.**

* * *

><p>"It's been over an hour since they got home." Leonard turned off the TV and got up to grab himself a cup of tea.<p>

"Yeah, what could they be doing in there?" Raj asked.

Both Howard and Leonard looked at Raj. "Well I could think of a few things." Howard answered sarcastically.

"Howard, it's Sheldon, they are not having sex." Leonard grabbed a tea bag and placed it in his cup.

"How do you know? I didn't think Sheldon dated until today?" Howard answered as he walked over to the kitchen island.

"OMG, Sheldon and Penny are having sex?" Raj stated.

"NO!" Leonard yelled. "They are probably watching Star Trek and having a laugh about the fact that we think they might be having sex."

"Yep, that sounds more realistic." Howard replied.

* * *

><p>"Now Sheldon your turn, but you need to take your jacket off, and loosen your shirt."<p>

He did as requested, placing his jacket over a chair at the dining table, he loosened his tie and undid two buttons in his shirt, then sat back on the couch with his back toward Penny.

Penny fingers touched the back of his neck, and he laughed softly. "It tickles."

"That's the point of it, see I told you that it was nice." She moved in closer still and her mouth started to kiss the back of Sheldon's neck, she felt him take a quick inward breath, she saw the goosebumps appear and she heard him exclaim "Oh my."

He turned to face her so quickly that she was a little surprised to see him looking back at her. His mouth against hers was full of want and desire, no more chaste kissing from Sheldon. His arms were pulling her in closer still and he was kissing her with a passion that Penny never expected.

Penny moved away first. "Sweetie, unless either of us wants to end up in that bedroom, we should stop,because if you keep kissing me like that I'm going to drag you in there. Which I think would be a very bad idea. "

He nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word.

"It's getting late Sheldon, and you need to talk to Amy in the morning I think. Until the dust settles on that we need to keep this quiet between us. So just tell the guys that the date went well, no more plans for any others and that we watched a Firefly episode when we got back here."

"You know I'm not very good at lying Penny."

"Sometimes sweetie you have to." She grabbed at his hand.

Sheldon stood up to leave, he did his buttons back up, fixed his tie and placed on his jacket again.

Penny placed her hands on either side of his face. "I've seen a side of Sheldon tonight that I have never seen before, and I really hope to see him again, soon." and she kissed him goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The apartment door of 4A opened and all the guys turned to look at Sheldon as he walked in.

"So how did the date go?" Leonard asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"Very well, as was expected." Sheldon replied.

"So you going out again then?" Raj queried.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Sheldon was trying very hard to keep his facial ticks in control, he turned away from his three friends so that they couldn't see him.

"So you got home about an hour ago, watcha been doing in there Shelly?" Howard asked.

"My name is Sheldon, only my mother can call me Shelly. For your information Penny and I watched an episode of Firefly. Goodnight gentlemen." With that reply Sheldon made his way to his bedroom to get himself under control. It was a good thing that they couldn't see him, he was twitching all over.

The three men looked at each other and then Leonard exclaimed "Firefly, of course." and they all nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Leonard found Sheldon up and dressed by 6.30am "You're up and dressed early this morning Sheldon, even for you."

"Well as I missed laundry night last night I thought I should do my washing this morning, before we go to paint ball."

"Oh, good thinking. So you going to see Penny again?"

"Well of course I will, she lives across the hall, she eats with us most nights, I would be most unlikely that I would never see her again Leonard."

"You know what I mean." Leonard took a gulp of his coffee."On a date?"

Sheldon turned away from Leonard, grabbed his washing basket and walked to the door, "Perhaps, perhaps not."

Leonard pointed aggressively at the door that Sheldon had just closed behind him. "Yep, so definitely then! You think I'm stupid Sheldon, I could see you hiding your facial ticks by turning away from me. "

"Oh and I saw the lipstick stains on your shirt too last night buddy," Leonard told the empty room. "and I can guarantee that Penny is joining you in doing your washing this morning too.

"Damn should have been me." Leonard said almost in a whisper.


End file.
